


Still gripping tight...

by NienorWinchester



Series: Destiel PWP Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all those painful years he’s still gripping him tight... Even when they are in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still gripping tight...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and it wasn't so easy to starting writing in English. I'd like to thank you my beta, Emily, for helping me learning and practicing. :)

It’s slow. Really slow… Bodies are moving together, grinding, grasping, moaning, just feeling each other. It’s hot. Hot in the room, hot in between their chests, abdomens, crotches, groins. Hot… Everything is just hot. Hot breaths ghosting over their lips, tongues dart over each others swollen lips, meeting, dancing, tasting. Just tasting. Sometimes they wander over to each others neck, jaw, even to gently kiss eyelids. It’s not just sex. Not some hard banging between the sheets. Their hands are joined, holding each other tight, just like Cas gripped him several years ago in hell. 

It felt the same. 

And after all those painful years, he’s still gripping him hard and never letting go. Not even now, in their shared bed in the bunker, making love. Giving and taking. It's always the same story, over and over again. Moving. Still just _moving, slowly, grasping and moaning, grinding and smiling, feeling each other_. Feeling the man in their arms. Feeling the love in their hearts… Feeling his soul and grace. Feeling loved. Wanted… Cherished. That’s what it is about. Making love. Telling each other with their bodies, touches, breathy whispers that he is loved.

_Always will be loved._


End file.
